


I Need My Head Examined!

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol's dreams of Tucker are disrupting her life. (06/19/2003)





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Snoop Mary.  


* * *

The mirror cracked from side to side as T'Pol's boot flew past Tucker's head. "Why aren't you listening to me?!" she screamed, "I'm trying to tell you that I. Want. You." She placed her hand on Tucker's chest. "Now why are you being so difficult?"

Trip tried desperately to get her off of him, "T'Pol, maybe you should calm" Her lips planted themselves firmly over his. When she removed them an evil smile spread across her face. "I'm calm enough." She whispered, "Now why don't you remove those clothes so we can be calm together."

She straddled him began clawing at his clothes, ripping them off his body. When she started tugging on his belt, Trip panicked, "T'POL!"

"Please be quiet, Commander." She muttered huskily, "I'm trying to work."

Her long fingers undid his belt and pulled it off his waist. She looked him in the eye before lowering her head and using her teeth to give him the longest unzipping of his life.

When he was undressed enough to suit her needs, T'Pol stepped back from his tensed and naked form. She brought her hand up towards her the fasteners on her catsuit. Her fingers traveled lightly over her garb, making Trip more then a little envious of the lucky fabric. Watching her undress was like a ballet. A beautiful, sexual piece of performance art that would leave any sane man speechless. For Trip, it was a moment that should have been framed and in a museum somewhere.

Soon, T'Pol stood naked in front of him. Approaching slowly with predatory gaze in her eyes.

She leaned down and began kissing him, slowly moving towards his...

"TUCKER!"

Archer's voice jolted him awake.

"Sorry sir," he muttered, "Musta dozed off"


	2. Comfort

"Well, if it isn't my favorite new age girl, How is our local vegetarian? " Trip was astounded to see T'Pol up, she wasn't normally out of her quarters this late. "What you doing?" She didn't even look at him, just sat down and laid her head on the table in front of her.

She looked terrible, her hair looked unkempt and she had red rings around her eyes. It was almost like she had been crying. "T'Pol? T'Pol, What's wrong?" He walked towards her table, trying to get a look at her face. Slowly, she raised her head.

"Trip?" she looked at him and he saw that she WAS crying. Tears were falling down her face and she was sobbing. He was beside himself in shock "Oh my god! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She shook her head and got up from her chair. He took her in his arms and tried to dry her tears. He wanted to say something but she put a finger on his lips to stop him. "Shhh, no words."

"T'Pol..."

"I am feeling very lonely right now and your company would be most welcome." Her voice cracked a little at the end of that sentence, melting Trips heart a little. "Aww, don't cry, darlin'. Just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen I swear!" He lifted her chin and smiled at her. She sniffled like a lost little girl and began speaking again, more sure of herself this time. "All that I need is you, Commander."

"Then I'm yours, baby." He leaned into her until their lips met in a small chaste kiss.

 

"Commander Tucker?"

Trip shook himself out of his daydream. "Yes?"

Damn, second time this week.


	3. Monday

"Will you shut off your goddamn alarm clock, T'Pol!" Trip Tucker sat up blearily in bed, unused to waking up so early. Obviously, the Vulcan had some how used too much of that nasal numbing agent and it was now affecting her mind. "You must get up, or you will be late." She said.

"Late?"

"It is a Monday."

"Oh shit! Lights!" He quickly threw on his robe and rushed to the bathroom. He showered and shaved as fast as he could and ran into the kitchen for his breakfast.

His two children had already assembled at the table. In between bites of toast, He took a good look at his teenage daughter's unusual state of dress. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Claire rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It's the latest style, dad!" Trip just shook his head and snorted. Style? It was one of his old uniforms with the arms cut out and the neckline lowered to her knees. He would never understand kids today. "Hey Dad?" Trip heard his oldest son, T'Ken enter the room from the hallway, "Can I bum a ride to the academy?"

"Why?"

"Ummm Well" Claire saw her brother sweating and thought it was a perfect opportunity to bust his chops, "He wants a ride because he lost his Public Transport card."

T'Ken growled between his teeth "Shut up!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"YOU LOST IT? T'KEN!" His son looked sheepish as he picked up his coat and books. Trip rubbed his temples, that was the fourth card his son had lost this week! "We'll talk about it when I get home."

He rose from the table and put his dishes in the sink, "Remind me again why we had kids?" T'Pol merely raised an eyebrow, "As I recall, WE did not choose. YOU however were firmly set on the issue."

Trip smiled and kissed his wife firmly on the lips. She was the only one who made life bearable.

"TRIP!"

"Sorry, sir won't happy again!" He shook his to keep the daydream fog away. If this happened again he was going to have to see a doctor.


	4. "Second Opinion, Anyone?"

"Um..." Dr. Phlox was understandably speechless after the bomb Trip just dropped on him, "Are you sure?" Tucker nodded numbly not really believing it himself. "You are sure that is how you feel?"

He nodded again, still not talking.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Phlox inquired.

"I dream about her. I can't stop thinking about her." Trip said taking a deep sigh, "I-I think I want her."

Phlox felt a little relieved. Mr. Tucker was indulging in fantasies not experiencing some sort of deep emotional revelation. Psychological problems were tricky but sexual hang-ups weren't quite as hard to treat. "Commander Tucker, it is perfectly natural for you to experience sexual fantasies about other members of the crew. Why just the other day Mr. Reed came to me about his latent attraction to Ensign Hoshi"

Trip shook his head fervently, on the verge "It isn't about sex!" he shouted, "I'm in love with her!"

"Commander Tucker! A few lust filled thoughts about Sub-commander T'Pol do not constitute"

"I never FANTASIZED about her! I lived with her, married her, let her need me, even comforted her once." His eyes started to water and burn from unshed tears, "And God help me, it felt wonderful."

Phlox rubbed his pronounced forehead in befuddlement. This was way out of his area. "Well, what are you going to do about?" Trip didn't answer for a few minutes. He rose slowly and stared blankly at the wall.

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't want me I sure of it." He sighed again, "And I couldn't bear to hear her say 'No'."

Trip walked out of Sickbay, holding up his head to retain his dignity, "If I can't have her there is no reason for me to cry about it."


	5. A Nice Little Twist

It was well beyond midnight when Trip got off duty and wandered wearily towards his quarters. Grease, plasma coolant and what appeared to be a pecan pie stain covered the front of his uniform. Neatness was a sacrifice of duty, but it was certainly better then the alternative.

Sitting in his quarters and pining for a woman he'd never have.

"T'Pol." He didn't realize he'd said her name out and actually felt surprised by the sound of his own voice. It was full of pain and hurt.

Totally unlike him.

Trip pushed the button to his door almost mindlessly, like he was on auto- pilot. He stumbled into the room without thinking about anything and let the darkness of the room surround him. He was so consumed by his own depression that he didn't realize he wasn't alone.

"Well, look who's finally off duty."

Her voice assaulted him as he turned the lights on. He almost had a heart attack when he saw her draped lazily across his bed. She wore a short robe with some kind of black lace lingerie underneath. She smiled like some kind of sexy house cat that had caught a very lucky mouse. "Oh! Your all dirty!" She exclaimed playfully as she rose from the bed. He felt her hands travel sensuously over his chest and move towards his belt. "We should get you out of those clothes!"

Trip rubbed his temples in frustration. Not again he thought.

"T'Pol? What in god's name are you-"

"Talk is illogical." She purred.

She leaned into him, kissing him hungrily.

T'Pol shot bolt upright in bed, her body and sheets soaked in sweat. "This is most disturbing!"


	6. Do Vulcans Dream Of Electric Sheep?

The chime sounded again, shattering the peace of T'Pol's meditation.

"Enter." She said in the same monotone voice that she said everything. Naturally, it was Mr. Maywheather with the weekly helm reports for her too review. He was a little early and she had hoped to finish her meditation but sadly that would not occur this night. This was unfortunate because she had a great deal on her—-

"Well, well, well," Trip's voice crawled into her ear like a living thing, "What do we have here?"

It was not Maywheather.

"Commander? Why are you-" Trip snorted at her question, like it was too far beneath him to answer. "God, don't you ever shut that mouth." He moved in closer to her and began to run his fingers through her close cropped hair. He seemed to like the texture and began to caress it sensuously. He smiled like a tiger, "Maybe I can think of a few things to make you quiet." He moved his other hand to her thigh,

"Or make you scream."

"Mr. Tucker..."

"Oh, don't patronize me T'Pol! You and I both know you thought about it." He moved both hands to the front of her catsuit and went to work on the fasteners, "You know you like this.

All the passion.

All the danger.

All the emotion.

The sheer thrill of doin' it with someone Mommy, Daddy and Vulcan High Command would never approve of."

At the end of the last word, he tore open her catsuit violently and cupped her left breast with on rough hand. He pressed his mouth to hers and took her lips in his teeth. T'Pol winced when she felt him bite her lower lip until green blood trickled down her chin. Trip licked the remaining blood from her lips before stepping away from her slightly. His deep, wicked eyes bore into her like some kind of all seeing mirror, reflecting what she already felt.

"Give in." He whispered

It was the blood that did it. T'Pol felt a small pop inside her and a dam broke, letting a river of passion wash over her.

She felt herself growl deep in the throat like a wild beast. She leapt into his arms, snapping and snarling as she tore at him with hard kisses and soft caresses.

"Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol breathed in and cleared her thoughts, "Continue, Mr. Reed. You have my full attention."


	7. "Make It Go Away"

T'Pol found him in the corridor by her quarters, slumped over on the floor with a bottle in his hand.

"Commander Tucker are you feeling well?" Trip shook his head 'no' and rose wearily to face her. He looked terrible but naturally she didn't express such an emotional opinion.

"Natalie's gone."

T'Pol had of course heard of Trip's elusive ex-girlfriend through Captain Archer but she had not know that the dissolution of their relationship had this kind of an effect on him. "Commander, You must return to your quarters," she said, "You are acting in a manner unbecoming of an officer."

"So What? My life is over. The only woman I ever loved is walkin' outta my life and I can't even say goodbye!"

"There will be others."

Tucker chuckled at the absurdity of her statement, "Really? Who? You?"

T'Pol suddenly had an urge to smile at him in sympathy but instead did the next best thing. She kissed him passionately on the lips. When she finally released him they were both out of breath. "Yes."

"T'Pol?"

Sub-commander T'Pol re -centered herself and focused her concentration on the Captain's briefing. "You may continue, sir"


	8. Here Comes The Bride

"You should not be here!"

T'Pol was suddenly very annoyed with her fiance. "According to the traditions of your people, a bride must not see a groom before a wedding. You are breaking tradition...

What could only be described as a smile crossed her face before disappearing quickly

...as usual."

Trip flashed his patented southern smile and rested his hands on her hips before kissing her lightly on the nose. "Baby, nothing about us is traditional!"

"That is not a reason to break it."

He wasn't listening to her as he moved his hands to squeeze her butt. He kissed and caressed her face, trying to bring her closer. "I haven't had you in four days. Its driving me crazy." He breathed into her ear. T'Pol felt Tucker nuzzling her neck and the thought of going outside and getting married suddenly seemed very distant. His touch became more intimate, moving towards the sash at the back of her wedding robes. Some how she managed the strength to say no.

"Trip, we cannot-"

He sighed heavily and backed away from the woman he loved more then anything in the universe. He pouted like a spoiled child who wasn't getting his way. "Alright, I'm goin' but I want first dibs the minute this shindigs over."

She smiled again before returning to her preparations.

"T'Pol!"

"Excuse me, sir. I must leave."


	9. She Should Have Seen Gone To See A Doctor

There was no point in enduring these...fantasies any longer.

Logic stated that by confronting the source of these dreams that they would go away and leave her in some state of inner peace.

T'Pol rounded the corner towards Commander Tucker's quarters in the hopes that he was there this early in the morning and had not yet gone on duty.

She walked with determination in her stride, focused on her goal. This had to end, before it drove her slowly insane.

She could not take anymore of these impossible glimpses into a life that wasn't her own.

That could never be her own.

T'Pol could never have the things she saw in those visions. And that was what was really bothering her. Her inability to have what she so obviously wanted.

She was so deep in her own world that she almost didn't feel herself collide with Commander Tucker's chest.

When Trip saw who he'd just bumped into he almost ran screaming in the other direction.

"This had better be real." He muttered under his breath.


	10. Memory Lane

"Please," T'Pol felt her voice crack as her emotionless mask fell away in pieces, "Just go away." Trip sat stunned in a state of emotional agony. She was leaving, going back to Vulcan the first chance she got. "NO!" He screamed it, not wanting her words to be real. All of this was far too much for him. First falling in love with her but being afraid of how she really felt about him. Then, finding out she felt the same way all in the course of a week.

Now, she was leaving and it was all his fault.

"I have to leave this ship, Commander." She pleaded with him, trying to make him understand, "These...dreams are disrupting my life. They are hurting me. This is the only way to remove them." Her control was almost completely gone now and the feeling of his hand her arm had stared a small fire inside of her stomach. But she pushed forward, committed to following the path she had already chosen.

Trip pulled her roughly towards him and growled through clenched teeth. "Why would we want them to go away?" He took the time inhale the sweet smell of her hair, "Why can't we just make them real?"

T'Pol shook her head sadly and pushed away from him with both hands. "You know that can never be." She said, avoiding his eyes "The differences are too great and no matter how much we may want it to happen it never will."

"T'Pol. Don't. Leave."

"Do not make this harder then necessary, Commander." She said as she started for the door. She carefully started to return some sense of control to her voice, even though the tears slowly falling from her cheeks betrayed her real feelings, "We must remain civil about-"

"I'll die without you!" Trip feel to his knees, begging her not to go, "This will kill me."

That seemed to stop her. "I know that, my love, " She said without turning around, "But it will kill me first." And then she was gone and Trip was alone.

* * *

Trip felt himself jolt awake in the bed from his dream. He smiled to himself with relief. Finally, a nightmare.

Beside him T'Pol shifted him her sleep and laid her head on his naked chest. She unconsciously took his hand and began squeezing in time with her own heartbeat.

"Trip..." she whispered in the darkness as her brow furrowed with pleasure and arousal. At least one of them was enjoying their dreams tonight. He chuckled and kissed his new lover's forehead. He didn't need to dream when his life was this good.

"Goodnight darlin'," He said as he took her into his arms so they could spoon together, "Sweet dreams."


End file.
